For the Love of Chaos
by animefrenzy55
Summary: Why is their twins at our school now not to mention they both know Yamamoto, one of the two got a ring that said to been lost in my family but can I trust these two. Why is one of the two look at Yamamoto? And the other at me? HIEEEEEEEEEE umm this is my first fic so dont bash me into hard :# Slight 8027 later YamamotoxOC and TsunaXOC yea their will be Yaoi so M to be safe


**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn it belongs to its owner, but I do own my OC **

Chapter 1 Chaos Insured

Tsuna just got up to start his day but something was off and he knew it; He couldn't put his finger on it. So he tries to ignore it and not have his mind wonder when it's the first day of school. Tsuna wasn't out the door two seconds when he bumps into someone.

"Um sorry sir but can you move."

The moment he looked up to see the man he instantly regretted it. The man looks down at him and smile. He looks a little older than him but he has blue hypnotic eyes, a killer smile, and black hair with one orange streak going down his the back of his hair the front look spiky were the back is messy. The thing Tsuna saw that struck him odd is the twin Kanata swords hang around his hips; one was long and black whereas the other was slightly smaller and red in tent. Finally noticing that the kid was going to his school he asks if he knew him. The teen finally answer

"No I just transferred here from Empyrean1 and I am starting today, my name is Domenico De Luca but you can call me Nico for short. Before you ask my family origin is Italy but my father moved to Empyrean for a while till I moved here."

Tsuna blanch after hearing these he finally click that there is a ring similar to the one he and the others have and he wants to know why. "Ummmm what's with the ring?"

"Oh this thing I'm still trying to figure that out but I was told to come to you from a letter." _What he doesn't know is that really I'm his last guardian that he and reborn doesn't know of but I know _Domenico thought. Tsuna look nervously at him when Yamamoto came out of nowhere and look at Tsuna then at the kid before him and blushed. Nico blinked for one second then look at Yamamoto and said "It has been awhile hasn't it, Takeshi," Smiling at the baseball idol. Tsuna finally snap out of his trace to hear that and shout "WAIT YOU KNOW YAMAMOTO!?" Nico chuckled and nodded. Yamamoto finally got out "Why are you here!? I thought you were dead." "Will there went that cover," Nico sighs "I'm a vampire and unfornetly I can't die no matter what I try." Then he smirks at Yamamoto. "I'm guessing you haven't told him about you have you Takeshi." Yamamoto gulps and blanches, "Please keep your mouth shut Nico, and anyways why are you here?"

"Well I guess I better tell you myself. I'm here because this here ring is the long lost ring to the Vongola family and it just so happen that my family was the one holding it, and they finally or whether I took action and decide to help you guys out. This ring is call to most as a cursed ring but really it's not it was dim this cause of how much fire and will is needed to control it but I can handle it I have been wear for a long time, and the actually ring is the thunder ring." A baby landed on Tsuna shoulders and was look at the person talking.

"Chao Dame-Tsuna and Yamamoto, who is that?" says Reborn

"ah you must be the famous hit man that I heard of; my name is Domenico or Nico for short."

Extends the hand with the ring on it, and Reborn just look at.

"Ah so the lost ring has finally decided to show itself, I just thought it was a myth."

"Oh so you knew about but didn't believe in them did you, guess they want to keep it a secret."

"But why?" said Yamamoto finally.

"Well for two reason one is because Thunder is the second most powerful of not the first next to the Cloud, and two is because the thunder is the most stealthiest out of all the guardians and the most skillful killer out there, am I right, Reborn?" responded Nico.

"What he says is true, but how come the ring was in hiding for so long?"

"The reason is that my family is mainly made of peaceful people that don't want to do much with this world so they stay quiet, unlike them, my father and I find it that the world is falling to much into wars that we travel around helping out with people that need it's the most," Nico states, "One day, he gave me this ring and told me everything that needed to be known about the ring and told me to meet up with you guys, he never told me much about how my family wound up with the ring in the first place, he did state 'You will know why one day in the future' and just send me on my way."

1. If you can guess which game location I'm trying to get at then you have my blessings

**Mwhahaha got to love those endings anyways next chapter you get to see Nico's powers and strength. Or not. :] **

**Umm I may not update these as often because of it being my senior year but ill do the best I can :D I may later get someone to help me out =_="**


End file.
